


Prisoner H546-98

by itxokayish



Series: The Kogane Logs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of Angst, M/M, Test subject, Torture, logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itxokayish/pseuds/itxokayish
Summary: Keith was born and bred in a Galran prison for the sole purpose of being experimented on. He has never known anything other than grey metal walls, buzzing purple lights, and torture, pure and vile torture.(This is Keith's story based off of Mute it Out)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Keith's story, his entire experience as a Galran experiment.

The blood curling screams of the mother could probably be heard throughout the whole prison, if it had not been for the soundproof walls of the medical room.

"No don't take him away!" the mother yelled trying to fight against her restraints and the stirrup she was placed in.

"The child is well, clean her up and put her in her cell. We will find her when the child is stable and vitals are run," the leading scientist, Varkz, said as he walked over the the human baby and looked at it, observing its human features.

"The child is supposed to be part Galra, isn't it?" Varkz asked the medics in the room as some dragged the screaming mother out.

"It is supposed to, but don't let its superficialities fool you. The hybrids tend to lean more to their non-Galra side in appearances," one of the medics responded as they started cleaning up the area.

"Interesting, I did know that, but it is just fascinating how it looks nothing like us," Varkz announced as he looked at the creature. It was still to be cleaned and it had all kinds of bodily, human fluids on it.

"Get it cleaned and then send it into my lab, I want to run some tests on it," the scientist announced as it walked out, holding out a holographic notepad, he types some things on.

* * *

 It had been about half an hour when the child was ready and it was brought into the lab. It was in a glass container that hovered above the ground, it kept the area around it sterile. Humans were such weak creatures, able to contract any type of disease as infants, so Varkz took precautions. He would not have yet another experiment die on him again.

"Hi, little one," Varkz greeted as he walked up to the container holding the baby. It appeared to  be sleeping, it looked calm and peaceful , and not at all Galra.

"Is it safe to perform a blood test?" Varkz asked the medic that had brought the boy in. 

"Yes, but be quick about it," the female medic replied. "Also, the mother suffered severe injuries during labor, should we have a druid fix her, or can we let her go now?" 

"This will be the tenth time she gets fixed up," Varkz said out loud. He considered letting the mother die for she was just using up resources, but then he thought back to other experiments. The Galra council was getting impatient, and he could not yield yet another mistake or the project would lose its support.

"Revive her and keep her well, for she needs to care for the child. I think having her care for it will expand its life span, for human mothers tend to be extremely protective of their kin, especially in these conditions," Varkz said and the medic nodded, going out of the lab to follow her orders.

Varkz was left alone with the child. He looked at it and then pulled out his holographic notepad yet again. He began writing down his first log of the newborn prisoner.

_**[P** risoner  **H546-98** was born today. It is shown that even in awful conditions, a mother will do anything for their child to survive. The human mother suffered severe injuries during labor, but the druids were able to heal her up. This is the tenth time the mother has tried to die on us, the next time might be the last. But by then she will be of no use if the project fails, so resources wouldn't be needed to be wasted on her if the hybrid does not obey and survive._

_The child proved to be healthy and strong, but does not show any Galran features. It will be tested for Galran DNA as soon as it is stable. This could be a huge advancement in Galran hybrids, as we could easily disguise our soldiers in what appear to be such weak and frail species._

_The child has shown to have indigo tinged eyes, as well as pale skin, like the mother. It is fascinating how few Galran features the hybrid obtained. But it will be the first in hopefully many future, successful experiments. As the child grows up, we will see how well the experiment goes to proceed further actio **n.]**_

When he was done he looked around and checked the vitals of the child. He hummed in satisfaction as he the child appeared to be stable. He pulled out a needle and coated it with _GalEd_ , a special ointment used to numb wherever needles were inserted as the injection is being put it.

He sighed as the child awoke and started crying from the sudden disturbance. The ointment seemed to be working because after a few ticks, it calmed down and almost returned back to sleep.

"Good boy," Varkz chuckled as he pulled out the needle and frowned at the red blood he obtained. This child looked to be too human to be any type of Galra, and he did not appear to have the consistency of Galra blood, so if he was indeed Galra, it was very well hidden.

"Let's see just how Galra you are," Varkz said to the child, as if it understood him and put the blood sample into a shipment tube that would send it across the lab area to analyzation.

"If you weren't so fragile at this moment, and so vital to this experiment, I would be running so many more tests on you," Varkz said to the child, and the boy just looked whiffed it's head and went to sleep.

"Humans are rather peculiar creatures," Varkz said as he pushed the baby out of his room and towards the cell that its mother was in. The trip wasn't far, for the mother's cell was purposely put close by to the lab ever since she got impregnated.

It had truly been an accident the first time, just guards being foolish and taking advantage of the prisoners. Especially since humans were so rare to come by. Once Varkz heard of the female being impregnated, he immediately took notice, and came up with the idea of human-Galran hybrids. It had never been done before, and it would aid in the Galran knowledge of humans anyways, so it got easily approved.

Take in mind, that it had been nine years since the female first got impregnated, she appeared to be seventeen human years, and she miscarried within the first two months. It was then that half of her egg supply was frozen in storage and used to try to artificially create their own human without the need of the human body. There was a series of twenty three tests performed, each failing within the first six months. It had finally been the fifth time within the female's body that actually worked.

It had been the first time an actual Galran was used to inseminate the female through the natural process of sexual intercourse. Varkz saw it as a last resort for he knew that even Galra would grow attached to a child, but time was running thin and the council's patience was too, so he saw that it was truly times of last resort. Plus, he found a loyal and willful Galra that would not grow any attached feelings towards the child, and just for precasution Varkz had him killed.

To his luck, the female did indeed last all nine months of human pregnancy in good health and was able to provide the child. Because of her imprisonment though, and because of her condition and stress her body was under, during labor there were some complications, nothing the druids could't fix though.

As Varks entered the female's cell, he could see the female was not restrained and she was sitting on the floor of the cell, across from the slab of metal she usually slept on.

"Leave me alone," the female said weakly as she laid limply on the floor, still recovering from her healed wounds.

"That's no way to talk, Azura, not if you want to see you child," Varkz said and the the mother, Azura, finally looked up at him.

"Don't call me that, you have taken everything from me, you will not take my name, and you will not take my child," she heaved as she forced herself to sit up, looking straight at the vile Galra in her cell, who was pushing a glass, hovering box. "Did you hurt him?" Azura asked as she looked at the glass case, seeing that her child was in there.

"He is too weak to endure any tests as of now, but don't worry, soon enough he will be of age and the project will be put into play. He will need to be at least two human years though, so until then, your life is ensured," Varkz said as he clicked a button and the floating, glass casket descended to the floor, allowing Azura to look at her child.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as she looked at her peaceful child, it was asleep. She smiled weakly thinking about how peaceful it looked for being born into such a horrible life.

"That means that you will be cared for and tended for at least the next two years so the project may continue. Any time after that is not guaranteed. Just know that if you don't tend for it, we will find a Galran who is more than capable of taking care of it, and the child would grow . uo motherless. It is really all up to you how you want this child to be raised, Azura," Varks threatened. He knew the child would not survive without Azura, but he had to instill some type of motivation in the mother to cooperate, and the way she responded best were with threats.

Azura looked at him coldly, but nodded as she looked at her boy. She could not let him grow up without her in this cruel environment. She would not let him be brainwashed by the Galra into thinking that any of this was okay.

Although the child had been basically raped into her, she was still its mother, and there was still a child connected to her that would suffer with or without her. The best thing she could possibly do for him was be there, to soothe him and protect him through it the best way she could.

She waited until Varkz was gone, and her boy started crying almost instantly as the door of her metal cell closed harshly. She was left alone with the child in what looked like a metal box with no gaps or windows, just grey metal walls with a dim purple light filling the room.

"Oh, shh, shh," Azura said as she reached for him box inside the glass casket. She quickly discovered the post-pain of the druid healing was gone and leaving her body, so she was able to pick up her boy. His eyes were still swollen and his face was scrunched up. He looked so human to her, that if she hadn't been his mother, she would have definitely second guessed anyone telling her that he was any part Galran.

"It's okay, mommy's here," she shushed as she sat on her knees, rocking the infant, who seemed to calm down with he soothing words and her gentle caresses.

"It's gonna be okay," the mother said as she hugged the tiny baby. "It is going to be okay, my baby boy, my Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks that Azura had been with her baby. He was not taken away or experimented on, as promised. He was checked daily though by medics that also came in and checked her health as well. They actually fed them bread and extra grey gruel to keep them both healthy. It was something Azura was sure not used to.

Although, they had been cautious with her during her pregnancy, she had fought every day of it. She silently hoped that she would miscarry the child for she knew what she what life she would be bringing it into. At last, every time she seemed to get close, or lose her will to live, the druids would stitch her back up and she would be well cared for until she went into the cycle of defiance again. She had not planned on giving birth to the child, and because she refused to cooperate during labor, she almost killed herself. 

Unfortunately, she had brought her poor Keith into this life, and she would do no matter what to stay a part of it now. She promised herself that even though the child was a reminder of how her captors had managed to finally succeed in their cruel on-going, nine year experiment with her, she could still do everything in her power to put a stop to it.

Whatever they were planning to do with her child, brainwash it or something like that, she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow Keith to become some weapon they use just for their own enjoyment and glory.

"They both appear healthy," one of the medics said as they poked and prodded at both Azura and Keith for a while. 

"Good, I am glad you are cooperating Azura," Varkz said viciously as he looked over the medical data presented to him by the medic.

"It is not cooperating, it is surviving," Azura corrected as the medic was still holding Keith.

"I would hold your tongue, wouldn't want to hurt the baby," Varkz threatened as he got closer to the medic with Keith in her arms. The purple fur on her body caressing Keith's face.

Azura glared, but held her tongue for she knew Varkz would carry out the threat. I mean he had druids there, and although it would risk his project, Azura was in no place to take chances of any sort.

"That's what I thought," Varkz laughed as he grazed his claw on Keith's face, drawing a bit of blood on the cheek of the baby, Keith starting to cry instantly.

"You monster!" Azura yelled, holding herself from launching all her anger at Varkz. He just smiled wickedly as he took Keith from the medics arms and quieted the child down, patting his back gently, throwing him over his huge shoulder.

"He is a good kid," Varkz said as Keith quieted down quickly, resting his unstable head on Varkz shoulder, drooling on is purple fur. "He can endure pain, it will help him in the future," Varkz added as Azura glared at him, holding herself back with ever once of will to not do something rash that would get them both punished.

"I can't wait till we can begin experiments, it will be a grand time, now won't it little boy," Varkz said as he lifted the boy to look down at him. Although his eyes were pretty swollen and he still couldn't see right, the boy recognized the kind and excited tone of voice Varkz was using and smiled. "Oh yes, we will have so much fun." 

Azura just looked at him closer, her stare deepening with anger. How dare he speak of her child that way in front of her, and act ask if any of this was just some game?

"Here, you are doing a good job," Varkz said as he handed Keith back to Azura who quickly took him into her arms, and engulfed him so they would have to fight her to grasp him again.

"Humans and their motherly instinct, pathetic," Varkz snarked as he and the medic walked out, chuckling to each other, leaving Azura and Keith alone again. The loud close of the doors startled Keith and he started crying again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, shh," Azura consoled and he quickly quieted down. She was about to put him back into his glass casket before he started whimpering. "Oh are you hungry?" Azura asked as she went over with Keith to her metal slab that was supposed to pass for a bed and adjusted her position, getting ready to breastfeed Keith. 

Azura tried to breastfeed, but Keith rejected her as she tried to do so, crying more at that point. Azura frowned as Keith's cries began to fill the room. Azura stood up and shushed Keith, bounding him over her shoulder, but he just kept crying.

"I don't know what you want," Azura said to Keith, frustrated as his cries began to get louder. Azura then looked at his face, and brought him closer to the dim purple lighting in the room. She looked at her baby's face and saw the place where Varkz haas scratched him had turned a nasty orange color. 

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Azura said as she wiped away his salty tears from his wound. She grabbed one of the blankets she was supplied with and turned to where her sink was. She slightly wetted the clot and applied pressure to his wound with the soaked fabric. "

 "I know, I know it hurts baby," Azura shushed as Keith started to cry louder as she applied pressure on his cut. "I just need to somehow clean it, baby, hold on," Azura said as gently and as consoling as she could to calm her child down. After a moment, Keith's cries stopped and Azura pulled the cloth away, seeing how it has small dots of blood on it from the cut on Keith's face.

"That bastard," Azura said as she cuddled Keith. She went over to put him in his glass casket, and after a few cries of not feeling his mother's warmth against him, he managed to fall asleep.

Azura took a deep breath as she looked to make sure Keith was actually asleep, and returned to her bed as well, hoping their sleep wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

 Azura woke to the piercing screams of her child.

"Shut up you filthy thing," she could hear one of the medics yell, and Azura felt all her instincts rush into her as she rose from her bed, only to find she was restrained by foot long chains to her bed.

"Oh, look the mother is finally awake," Azura could hear another medic say.

"What are you doing to him? He said he wouldn't be hurt!" Azura yelled in frustration as she pulled at her chains, her long black hair swinging violently in anger.

"We have to take samples, but your-child seems to not like us," the medic said as she held the crying baby in her arms.

"With good reason," Azura snarked and she immediately felt a shock pervade through her body through he shackles she was wearing. Her scream filled the room, causing Keith to cry louder.

"Watch your mouth, we don't have to be so kind with you, the druids can easily come fix you after you have been broken down," the other medic warned as he let go of the button, stopping the painful shock, leaving Azura heaving in pain.

"You cannot just take my child, and expect me to comply to you," she panted.

"You will comply because it is what is best for your child," the medic said as he held down the button, sending the mother into a wrath of anger and pain as her body spazzed from the prolonged shock.

"Enough of that Hext," a voice said as it walked into the room, the shock stopped and Azura was left in the heaving mess once again. She managed to look up and notice who was there, Varkz.

"She is not obeying, we thought we should teach her a lesson," the medic with the control, Hext, said.

"Hmm, I see, but I think I know a better method to get her to comply," Varkz smiled wickedly as he reached for Keith, who was still crying. 

"Don't touch him!" Azura yelled as she mustered up all her strength to try and break free from her restraints. She felt so helpless, so useless as a mother, just watching her child be handled by these sadistic creatures.

"Shh, shh," Varkz said, bouncing Keith gently, trying to make his voice soothing to calm the child down, to Azura's disgust his voice seemed to be calming her child down.

"It would be a shame if you child would to be in any pain," Varkz said as he adjusted his grip on Keith, stroking his hair gently with his claws, mindful to not scratch his fragile skin.

"You wouldn't, you need him! Don't you think I know that?" Azura yelled in anger as she fought harder against the chains holding her down to the bed.

"You are right, I do need him, but there are always more opportunities," Varkz said, rocking the child in his arms. "We don't have to be gentle, we could run our tests and just have the druids heal him up if we so wish. Although waiting it out until he is of age, is what would yield the best results, results are still results," Varkz said as Azura's composure weakened.

"So unless you think starting the experiments now-," Varkz began to say.

"I will obey, just don't hurt him," Azura said as she stopped fighting her restraints and let herself all onto the bed, her sitting position looking weak as she gave up. There was nothing she could do to stop this. The only thing she could do was comply and just pray to whatever was out there, that they would not hurt her child, that he would not have to suffer.

"Perfect," Varkz said. "Finish taking the samples, and release her from he restraints after you sedate her. If I cannot yet test the child, I will test the mother for more results," Varkz told the two medics, Hext and the other nodded as the female one took Keith into her hands and started walking out with him. 

Azura could feel her eyes widen as she heard those words. They had not dared to experiment with her during all her nine months of pregnancy, being cautious of what it could do to the baby. She felt the life suck out of her as she looked at Hext, who was prepping a sedative to insert into her.

"I guess this is a better way to teach obedience," he chuckled, and Azura glared at him as he drew closer.

"Stop moving," Hext ordered as he tried to insert the needle into her. Azura noticed she was trembling and her body was involuntarily wincing away from the needle.

"What do you expect me to do? Nod and let you torture me?" Azura spat out.

"I sure hope the child does not inherit you lack of reason and temper," Hext said as he pushed down on her should, forcing her to stay still. If Azura had not been weak from the shocks, maybe her fighting would have actually be considered fighting instead of her weak and almost laughable attempts at pushing Hext off of her.

"See you when you wake up," Hext smirked as he inserted the needle, and Azura gasped. "If you wake up," Hext said as Azura felt the world go black.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to her?" Hext asked Varkz as they stood in a room, looking through a . one-sided window at Azura, who was chained to the ground, screaming anomalistically.

"Just some brainwashing, nothing too drastic," Varkz said, pulling up his holographic notepad.

[Prisoner  **H546-98** 'smother, prisoner **H521-05,** finished the psychic experiment. Since her capture, the prisoner had developed multiple mental disorders. It is one deficient to the human brain, it's capability for developing such disorders that affect its function. In previous experiments, we were close to finding a cure for the disorders, until we had to postpone due to her pregnancy.

So instead we tried a new experiment that allows us to control what they perceive or their thoughts. Currently, the mother is in animalistic state due to the memories we are feeding into her head. The memories consists of her pregnancy, and how it happened, we are seeing that even with all the bad memories linked to her child, she will be able to still hold some love to it.

In a couple of hours we will release her to her child's room with druids on standby. If she does anything drastic to her son, then the druids will heal him up. It is a risky process, but with druids on standby, there will hopefully be no damage to the child that we can't fix.

This will test the capability of brain control that we can use on our enemies. If this works, we will be able to develop complete obedience in our troops and complete compliance in enemies during interrogation. This could mean a big advancement in the war. If a mother is able to hurt their child from the thoughts instilled in her head, than what could be accomplished with an enemy towards their home planet **?]**

"Do you have the druids on standby?" Varkz asked.

"About that," Hext said." Haggar has taken interest in your project," Hext said.

"What do you mean?" Varkz said as he kept observing Azura. Her hair was stuck to her face because of the amount of sweat on her body. Her ragged and teared clothes, were being shredded more as she screamed and pulled against her restraints. You could see the tears stream down her pale face as she screamed in fury as she was shocked with memories of her capture.

"I have reason to believe, she is keeping an eye on you," Hext said.

"What? What does she think I'm going to do? Betray the empire? How-," Varkz began to say.

"She is interested in the experiment, she wants to even participate in it," Hext said.

"I will not have that witch meddling in my scientific business," Varkz said as he turned to scribble down some notes.

"Varkz, I have a feeling she will come whether you approve of her or not," Hext said, trying to reason with him.

Varkz sighed and finished jotting down notes as he looked at Azura. "Just tell me when she is coming."

"I hear by the end of this week," Hext said.

"Then we will need to speed up the process to yield some actual results," Varkz said. "Have her in the room in ten minutes, and call the druids now, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

Azura was in an awful state. Her words were nothing but screams that could not be understood. As she was pulled by the guards she had tried to bite at them and attack them, successfully drawing blood from one as he tried to drag her to Keith's and her prisoner cell. 

It was expected though, her mind had been scrambled, and Varkz wanted to see her reaction as she saw her own child, the thing that would be her target trigger for her going haywire and attacking the poor thing. 

Varkz could have chosen anything else to be her trigger, but he wanted to test the affectivity of his test. If Azura's mind could warp her feelings towards the onyl good thing about her imprisonment, her only and blood related offspring, then the treatment would most certainly work to provide almost complete blind, brainwashed loyalty to Galran soldiers who were straying from the Galran way.

"Are the druids on standby?" Varkz asked as he stood in the camera room, viewing Azura who was outside in the hallway, screaming and acting like an animal, as well as the crying child that was left alone in the room besides the druids standing at the corner in the room.

"Yes, sir," one of the officers holding Azura said as he opened the doors and let Azura go. She hissed and growled as he untangled from them, her chains falling to the metal surface of the floor intead of in the hands of her captors. 

Azura heaved air as she looked around in her cell, she looked alert, and she payed no mind to the druids, who were concealing themselves from view. She also didn't seem to notice her kin who was on the far side wall, silently crying.

"Azura," varkz said through one of the wall speakers and Azura growled at the sound of his voice. 

"Love you too," Varkz said as he chuckled, making Azura scowl and growl louder. "Now, now I haven't hurt your child, it is on the toher side fo your cell," Varkz said and immediately Azura rushed to the othr side of the room. Her heart raced as she saw her son, joy filled her body, but then she saw that face.

That squished, bunched up, and slightly appaling baby face, and she almost slahed at it right then and there. Instead of her precious boy, she felt paina nd anger. She saw torture from her imprisonement, and the face warped into her captors and ehr experinces, clouding ehr sense of reality. She hissed as she grabbed the small baby and almost choked Keith to death.

"Stop her!" Varkz yelled through the intercom and the druuids appeared, pulling Azura away with their magic.

"Stop it! I will kill it! Let me kill it!" Azura screeched as she tried to fight back the druids. It was a hopeless cause though, they were obviously more powerful by a long shot, and they brought Azura back to her slab of metal, chaining her to it.

"Fascinating," Varkz said as he jotted down some notes.

 **[P** risoner  **H521-05** responded effectively to the treatment and due to this, this information will be processed into Galran use. I find it oddly fascinating how successful the experiment was. To have a mother hold so much anger to their offspring and to go as far to want to murder their own kin, shows the true potential of this weapon, or treatment's use to the Galra. It will help keep Galra loyal and possibly even form the all powerful and obedient universe lord Zarkon had been striving for.

Unfortunately, while checking the vitals of the prisoner, she has grown very weak, and although druid magic can do so much, her body itself is not used to these tests, and because of her pregnancy, it is already showing poor adaptations back into her experimental use. The tests might have to be held back until her child is of age to conduct the tests himself. For now, we will use all the viable information we can and proceed with or research plan. 

We will make the most out of the time we cannot experiment to gather observations and try to figure it all out. With the interest of the top druid, and such a close advisor to the emperor, Haggard's interest, will be of great use and may even fill the gap of the loss of experimenting. 

I will check back later when any new intel is reported or processe **d.]**

* * *

 It hurt. It hurt all over, the dryness and rawness of Azura's throat pained, as well as the unbearable pain of her restraints. All she could remember was being pulled away and sedated. She remembered pain, but that was about it.

She rubbed her eyes, the chains rattling as she did so, and she forced herself to sit up on the slab of metal she was on. No one was in the room, at least no one but Keith. She could hear his baby noises and movement from where she was. Strangely, she did not find the noises comforting.

In a strange way, she found them quite unsettling. Every time she would hear Keith, she would always smile because she would feel so happy that her child was safe, but now a small part of her, unknowingly felt some type of disgust with those noises.

She hated it. She didn't know why, but she looked at her wrists, the cuffs weren't on tight, and she gently tapped them, her wrists were released from them within a few seconds. She sighed in relief, they were just sleeping cuffs, place for when a prisoner was sleeping to make sure the didn't fall out of bed or moved without awareness. They could be removed only by the prisoner and the person or in this case, creature that put them on.

Azura sighed once more as the chains dropped beside her and she looked up to where Keith was. Her baby, this was supposed to be her baby. He was supposed to be the light of her world. The thing keeping her going, the only thing that was good about this wretched and horrible place she refused to call home. 

 But right now, she felt no love for him. She felt sort of numb the closer she got to him and soon enough when she finally cowered above him, she looked at his face. The purple eyes blinking slightly open, his face still not fully developed and his hands tiny and weak, almost fragile in a way. That if she grasped them too tight they would break.

"Keith," Azura said as she leaned over the crib. "I'm sorry," she said as she felt herself start tearing up. "I'm sorry I put you through this and you have to call this your life," she added as she could feel herself shaking.

She realized whys he felt empty and numb, and all those things, it was because deep inside, she felt guilty. It was probably some after effect from whatever the Galra had done to her, but she felt a sudden wave of guilt. Her poor baby wasn't even hers. It was true, he was just another series of letters and numbers to the Galra and no matter how many times she told herself that she was strong and she wouldn't let him fall into Galran hands, it just wasn't true.

She had no power against the Galra. Her poor baby was even half Galra. The very species that had abducted her from her space mission since she was just a teenager had forced their way into her body, into Keith, her poor, beloved Keith. And it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this, a life of torture and despair and pain.

"Keith, I'm so sorry," Azura said as strips of tears started streaming down her face. She was about to speak once more before the door opened and a group of Galra came in, Varkz included.

"No, don't, he needs me, and I can't-," Azura began to immediately beg as she got in front of Keith, as if almost sensing some type of tension or bad aura, Keith started crying.

"Shh, hush now child, everything will be fine," Varkz said getting closer to the both of them.

"Please," Azura begged.

"Humans, such submissive creatures. Just one test and already you lack the defiance you once had," Varkz said. "I sure hope this child will become as obedient as you if he ever sees you hurt."

"Don't you dare hold me against him, and this is different. I have a child that depends on my obedience, unlike you I have some type of-," Azura began to lash out as she clenched her teeth, but Varkz downright slapped her as hard as he could, causing her to go flying towards the floor.

It took a couple of minutes before Azura could sit up by herself. But as soon as she could, she cradled her burning red cheek in her palm, and tried to hiss out the obvious blood splotches that were pervaded throughout the pale surface.

"Well if this child is depending on your obedience, then his well-being does not look ensured right now," Varks said wickedly, making Azura's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't-," Azura said as she hissed at the pain from her cheek, still sitting on the floor, looking up at Varkz, the rest of the group that came in coming towards her, grabbing her by her arms and forcing her to stand up.

"Oh no, we wouldn't at least not until he is of age, but trust me, he will get his punishment for your defiance when the time comes," Varkz said as he grabbed Keith out of his crib-like structure.

"What are you going to do?" Azura asked, almost in a whisper, sounding defeated. She realized that Varkz would indeed go by his words, and she needed to be more careful about what she said, it would indeed affect Keith.

"Well, if you really must know, you two really quite a bother," Varkz said, stroking Keith's head gently, bouncing him. It disgusting how much it calmed Keith down.

"You both needing oxygen to survive, and oxygen tablets aren't easy to make or come by, so you are already a big liability at that. Not to mention you are of no use until your child is of age, and because you have endured your pregnancy, your tests are no longer valid or will help us for research on the child," Varkz explained.

"Are you going to kill us?" Azura asked, almost a little too hopeful. Maybe if they finally gave up on this stupid human-hybrd project, Keith and her could live in whatever afterlife came after this one. It had to be better than spend the rest of her life knowing her child would be totured his whole life.

"Don't sound too eager," Varkz chuckled as the Galrans holding Azura snickered a bit as well.

"We are simply putting you both into hibernation. It will freeze you for a good amount of time, as well as provide you with a higher immune system, and upgraded bodily processes all around. It really is a therapeutic process for creatures like you. And since you are to be used in two years, we have been trying to get this technology to work for years, but we didn't get the funding until a certain someone got interested in our project," Varkz said, smiling at Keith and cooing.

"Please, don't," Azura said watching as Keith smiled his toothless and weak smile from the compassionate sound of Varkz.

"And here I thought you learned your lesson," Varkz said as he patted Keith's back. "Oh, well, anyways, they will put you in your hibernation pod. You should be awake in a year tops, for it also shortens the time of the human body to grow. So instead of two years, it will only take a measly human year. By then, we should not only have the funding, but the support of the empire to set this experiment into motion," Varkz said.

Azura looked at him and then at Keith. This could not be happening.

"You mean set my son into motion. You mean torture him and experiment on him like some type of object?" Azura asked, weakly as she clenched her fists. "You mean putting my child through hell because you want to somehow better your society?" Azura added.

"Oh, Azura, such a foolish creature," Varkz said. "You make it sound as if you actually have a say in all this."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is now two years old, and with Haggar now on board with the experimentation, Varkz has to step up his game to be able to keep his experimentation project intact.
> 
> TW: Sexual Assault/ Kangst / Implied Torture / Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new season of Voltron just came out and oh my goodness what even is going on?  
> But yeah like you should definitely watch that because so much happened in so little time, and sic episodes are definitely not enough or what the actual heck happened.

A year passed, not long enough.

"Today is the day," Varkz told Haggar, the main druid under Zarkon's wing.

"We will finally be able to set everything into motion. I hope this goes as you say it will," Haggard responds, her white hair swaying under her long cloak.

"You will get your experiments in as much as I will, a deal is a deal after all," Varkz responded. Haggar hummed in responses, satisfied with the answer. She had waited a whole human year for this to be tested. She had always wanted a human subject to test things on. Although weak compared to other alien species, they possessed such a complexity in their brain and the way they do things.

She was always mildly fascinated by them, and to hear that two were being held at this very prison, she could not pass up the opportunity. She could do great things for the empire through these tow subjects.

"The child will be rather young and small, the mother is more what I am worried about, she is-well she has-," Varkz said. "She's a little bundle of defiance."

"I think that will settle once the tests go into play," Haggar said as they both entered an elevator, leading them down to where the hibernation pods were being held. 

"Always thinking one step ahead," Varkz said.

"I don't know where you think flattery is going to get you, but it certainly won't work on me," Haggar scoffed as they reached the hibernation level, and stepped out. Varkz frowned and stepped out too.

This whole year, he had been itching of this moment to come. It is what made having to work with Haggar for a whole year worth it. Having to comply with what she wanted or this would all be taken out of his hands. He had sacrificed some of his knowledge so instead, she could have some of it. The only reason he was even submitting to this type of behavior and rule was that she was Zarkon's right hand, and if he was able to get along with someone of such higher power, it would get his name higher up int he ranks.

"Shall I commence?" Hext, the main medical director asked, standing beside the control panel of the two pods.

Varkz nodded and Hext began pressing a sequence of buttons, making the hibernation pods hum.

"How long until experimentation can start?" Hagar asked as she waited for Hext to finish.

"As soon as the hibernation side effects stop, so about ten minutes max, it will give them time to get their vitals checked and be situated back into their prisoner life," Varkz said.

Haggar hummed in response and turned her attention back to the pods, the one with Azura, the mother, was starting to glow. Soon enough, the glass on her pod disappeared and she was left lying inside of the coffin-like structure. Her eyes fluttered awake in seconds and her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

"Keith! Keith!" she started yelling, and she would have gotten straight up if she wasn't bound to the pod by her wrists and ankles.

Soon after, the much smaller pod beside her opened and you could see a small child. A two-year-old, a developed two-year-old with purple eyes, black hair, and pale skin wake up. He wasn't bound but he was awake and he sat up by himself and looked around.

"Did you name the child?" Haggar asked in a bit of shock and disgust.

"No, of course not, it must be what the prisoner named him," Varkz said as he went over to Keith.

Keith just looked at him, didn't cry, just studied him. He didn't seem shocked by the way Varkz looked, didn't show any signs of fear, he even smiled as Varkz held out his hand for the small child to touch it.

"So unlike your mother," Varkz said as Keith stuck the furry hand in his mouth.

"And it seems you have developed teeth," Varkz said, pulling his hand away as Keith started to bite down on his hand. 

"Don't touch him!" Azura yelled from where she was and after a couple of seconds, you could hear a prolonged shock as she stopped screaming, stopped moving.

"What did you-," Varkz began to Haggar as she cowered over Azura's now limp body.

"She's rather annoying," Haggar said ignoring his question.

 "What do you plan on doing now?" Haggard asks as she overlooks Keith.

"We are going to start our isolation project as soon as he gets his vitals checked," Varkz said as Hext took Keith into his arms, taking him to get a checkup.

"And for the mother?" He asked.

"A deal is a deal, I won't kill her, just do some necessary adjustments and test some things out," Haggar said and Varkz looked at her, concerned.

"Nothing that will jeopardize your experiment," Haggar reassured as she looked at Azura's basic info on the panel integrated into her pod.

"Does she know?" Haggar asked as she ran her finger down on a line of words.

"That she is barren?" Varkz asked and Hagar nodded.

"It would make her lose motivation," Varkz said and Haggar hummed in response.

After a few moments of silence, Hext came back reporting that Keith's vitals were good and that experimentation could begin.

* * *

"Oh, human, you don't even know what's coming up for you," Varkz said as he grabbed Keith by his tiny hand and took him into a dark room with only the dim purple light from keeping it pitch black.

Keith looked around and clung tighter to Varkz the deeper in the room they went.

"Already scared?" Varkz asked wickedly as he crouched down to Keith's level. He could see the fear in the toddler's eyes. For only being two, he knew that something wasn't right and he was scared, almost terrified as he closed his eyes and clung rightly onto Varkz fur.

"Stupid human," Varkz hissed as Keith pulled at his fur. He shoved the child off, but Keith only tried harder to cling to him, making him start crying as Varkz started backing away from him. Keith persisted as Varkz started getting closer to the door, and Varkz growled at him, causing the child to cower away.

"Stay here you stupid thing," Varkz snarked as he closed the door, leaving Keith in complete darkness. 

* * *

Minutes passed, and no sound was made except the breathing coming from Keith.

Hours came as well, and Keith's sobs just drained out, his eyelids falling from exhaustion and his stomach growling from not being fed.

Days came as well as Keith had eventually found a bowl of water in the dark, and he knew his way around the room. If he moved around in such a way, he was able to remember in which direction everything was. Towards the fifth day though, he spilled all his water and he could no longer find any more food. 

He would have before started crying, but he had learned that crying made him tired and weak, and he didn't have the energy to cry, so he instead curled up in a ball and fell asleep, hoping that he could ignore the growling and gurgling sounds from his stomach for just a few more days.

By the seventh day, the door opened, but Keith was too weak to move. He was sprawled out, his head resting on his arm, as he reached for the door. The dim purple light seeming so welcoming compared to the complete darkness he was used to.

"Look at you, so pathetic," he heard Hext say as he was grabbed by his underarms, and pulled up, his small two-year-old body too weak to fight him or do anything about it.

"I have to check your vitals, but afterward you should see Azura, can't say she will be of much help to you though," Hext said as he took Keith into another room and rambled on as if Keith could even understand. "You know Haggar has been having her fun, so your mom may not be all intact."

"Anyways, wow you are much lighter than you were a week ago," Hext said as he sat Keith right up on a weight, Keith barely able to sit up straight.

Hext smirked as he looked at Keith. He looked around and then went to lock the door to the check-up room, leaving him locked inside with Keith, alone.

"We have a few more minutes until Varkz expects us, why not have some fun?" Hext says as he palms Keith' crotch area, causing a bit of life to come into Keith's eyes. "You know, I've never seen a human reaction to this type of stimulation at this age, it should be interesting."

Hext stuck one of his fingers inside Keith's mouth, causing Keith to choke on the fat, fury finger as the claw tickled his throat. Hext continued though, causing Keith to be forced back to life to try to breathe in a consistent manner.

As Hext kept pumping his finger, Keith began to lose consciousness and Hext had to stop.

"Hey don't die on me," Hext said as he shook Keith. 

After a few seconds, Keith fluttered his eyes open, and as soon as he did, the tears spilling out of them became much more visible. 

"Such a sensitive creature," Hext said as he stroked Keith's chest, almost in an apologetic manner.

Keith only winced away from his touch, too weak to fight him off, but too aware to let it just happen.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it," Hext said as he patted Keith's head and finished his vitals before taking him to Varkz' lab.

* * *

 

"What took you so long?" Varkz asked as Hext entered the room. 

"We don't all work at turbo speed," Hext joked as he put Keith in the glass box located in the middle of Varkz' lab. He closed the lid to the box and watched how Keith didn't even bother to look around. He looked so helpless, so pitiful and weak.

"I am surprised he isn't dead," Varkz said. "Or how he didn't need the druids help during his isolation. He just found the food and his survival instincts kicked in, so young too," Varkz said as a sudden buzzing sound filled the room.

"His heart just stopped!" Hext yelled, but Varkz did nothing.

"He is fine," Varkz said.

"What do you mean he is fine? His heart just stopped," Hext said.

"Call in the druids and tell me when he is stable," Varkz said in a monotone and careless voice, as he walked out with his electronic notepad.

Hext looked at him in astonishment as he yelled for a druid to come to the now limp Keith, whose head and body was just leaning on one side of the glass box.

The druid that came in scanned the scenario and with a few ticks zapped the glass box with their power and Keith sprung back into life, taking in a sharp breath before falling back against the walls of the glass box. Hext looked at the child and kneeled down to look at how his chest rose up and down rapidly, his eyes closed, and his small two-year-old mouth agape.

"Call in Varkz please," Hext ordered the druid in the room and the druid nodded and left abruptly, leaving Hext to study Keith's small composure. He just admired how non-Galra the creature looked. He was supposed to be the first of his kind and to see someone that looked like something so rare in the galaxy only made Hext more interested in Keith.

The whole idea of the experiment is what brought him curiosity, and due to his close relationship and previous projects involving Azura, it wasn't difficult getting on the experimental team for the project pertaining to the first human- Galra bred.

"So it is stable now?" Varkz asked as Hext looked up at him from his sitting position, picking himself off the floor and looked down at Keith who was still in the glass box, too weak to sit up or do much other than breath.

"It was a close call, but it should be fine by now," Hext said as he went over to input Keith's renewed vital record into the lab computer.

"Weak little thing, aren't you?" Varkz said as he tapped the glass box, revoking no emotion or reaction from Keith at all. He tapped the box a little harder, but still nothing.

So after he went over to a control panel and with the pressing of a button, a sudden gush of air encompassed the box, causing Keith to jolt awake as much as he could in his still weak and recovering state.

It took a couple of seconds for Keith to realize what was happening, and due to the prolonged gust of wind around him, he started choking on the air around him, his small and young body not able to handle the pressure within his box. Hext was about to interfere, worrying that Varkz often forgot that Keith wasn't like his other test subjects and he wasn't replaceable.

They didn't have sixteen more years to breed another child like him, so they actually had to be careful.

"Varkz," Hext warned as he finished inputting Keith's new health data, but Vark just nodded indicating he knew what he was doing.

After a few moments, the pounding of Keith's small hands against the glass stopped and Hext was about to push Varkz off the controls, until he heard the pounding again, but this time it was by a slightly larger fist with purple fur coating patches of human skin.

"What?" Hext asked as he looked at Keith, whose eyes were turning yellow and skin was transitioning into a lavender color.

"There we go," Varrkz said as he raised the wind pressure, causing Keith to growl and pound harder on the glass box, causing minor cracks. "I knew you had to do at least something interesting," Varkz added as Keith became more enraged and looked more and more like a true Galra.

After a while of Varkz making some observations, he stopped the wind, leaving a very visible and enraged two-year-old Keith with mini claws, glowing eyes, and small patches of lavender fur all throughout him. He didn't trust that the danger stopped though, so he still scratched and pounded ferociously at the glass until he started actually cracking it, causing Hext to have to tranquilize him inside the box to keep him calm. 

"That will be all Hext, you can return to your other duties, I will be making observations from now on," Varkz instructed as soon as Keith was again unconscious. Hext nodded and slowly walked out, leaving Varkz with his digital notepad to log the new information.

 **[Pr** isoner  **H546-98** was able to survive a week in isolation. He was in poor condition though, and the druids had to heal him up. The subject did not respond well to the feeling of being healed and went into animalistic state once he appeared to be able to fend for himself. He had to be tranquilized and is restrained in his cell until further notice.

We have discovered so much about the human species already through this test subject. Humans do not pose a threat to the Galran empire, but they could be of great service if they are bred with Galran species. Since this is the first subject that has managed to survive this long, we are working vigorously for we have a time limit in this war. Since its human mother seems to be the only one who is able to care for the child, we have decided to spare her life. 

If she bonds with the child, she may be a great asset in getting the child to do what we want it to. For we hear, that such creatures are bonded to their offspring in a way that presents a great weakness. 

As of now, the only superficial state of the child being Galra is its 'feral mode' where it is able to be stronger and swifter in its movements. We will try to trigger this 'mode' again as the subject wakes up. If we can learn how to manage it, we might be able to use its DNA to trigger the same effect on our own troops in battle.

It all depends on the subject though, so, until further notice, it wouldn't be safe to mix DNA with the test subject, or any of our troops. We will log more once the child appears to be awake. The files of the isolation time of the child are attached below and we hope to note some valuable observations from whoever view these files. Please report any key observations to your commanding scientis **t.]**

Varkz sighed as he shut off his notepad and shoved the slim tech in his lab coat pocket. He looked up at Keith, whose eyes were starting to flutter open. His small figure appeared weaker than before and he seemed to be reaching upwards for something, probably for a way to escape from the box.

"This is only the beginning, you should rest," Varkz said as he walked out of the room, calling in the guards to deal with whatever aftermath the human child provided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary -  
> Keith is two years old  
> Keith has a feral mode that is activated whenever his body is strong enough and in danger  
> Haggar is experimenting on Azura  
> Hext was grown an extremely questionable desire for Keith  
> Keith was put into isolation for a week


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting tested for pretty much everything and a new operation was brought up by Varkz/

Keith felt numb. All he could vividly remember was being dumped into a box after Hext took him out of isolation. And from the looks of it, he was still inside the glass box.

He tried to sit up, his head still at least two feet from the top of his head. He felt so weak, but not due to him lacking his basic needs, he felt sore in a way, but he didn't know why.

After a couple minutes of regaining consciousness, he looked around. There were cracks in the glass around him and the room was dim with purple lighting. There was also a lot of machinery, but he didn't know what it was for, or what he was even in. 

All he knew is that he felt alone, but not exactly why. He wanted something he recognized, but his two-year-old self-didn't even remember what he was supposed to recognize.

"You are awake, good," he suddenly heard someone say as the room's doors slid open to reveal a tall, purple creature with glowing eyes. He winced as he started recalling what events took place when Hext took him out of isolation.

"Don't worry today won't be that bad," Varkz. "All I have to do is take a few samples and then you should be able to rest," Varkz added, but Keith didn't understand it.

"You look terrified," Varkz chuckled and Keith just swished into the farthest corner of the box from where the creature was standing. He then opened the top of the box and tried to grasp at him, and Keith shuddered. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey come on, don't be difficult," Varkz said, and Keith just nodded whimpered as he was picked up.

"Just take samples of everything you can and then clean him up," he said to another scary creature that was in the room. Keith didn't even see him walk in, but as soon as he met his eyes, he felt himself clench onto Varkz.

"What did you do to him?" he chuckled and he pulled Keith off of him and handed him over to Hext.

"Guess he just sees my face more often," Hext said as he shrugged, holding Keith, who was shaking in his arms.

"Well just do that, and then bring him back," Varkz said, pulling out what looked like a tablet.

"Will do," Hext responded as he held Keith tighter, and walked out, heading towards the medical hallway.

* * *

Hext set Keith down on a bed, and immediately Keith tried to scurry off but was stopped as Hext picked him up and harshly set him on the bed. It caused Keith to tremble in fear and his bottom and back hurt from the impact. It was only a few seconds before he officially started crying. It hurt, and he was scared. He didn't know where he was, but he did know he did not like Hext, and he didn't want to be alone with him.

"So this might be a little invasive, but Varkz said to get as many samples as you can, so," Hext said as he grabbed something out of the cabinets in the room. Keith just curled in on himself, his body in a ball on the medical bed he was on.

"Because we can't risk you getting an infection, I'm going to wash you up, but this is pretty much what today is going to be like," Hext said, putting everything on a floating table.

"Here, you will spit into a tube. I will then drain some blood. Then I will get samples of your hair. I will also get some from your skin cells, and then some urine, and maybe if I am feeling up to it a fingernail" Hext explained pointing to the different tubes, containers, and tools on the table. They all looked pretty scary and Keith could feel his body shudder as he looked at everything.

"Your eyes are so wide," Hext laughed as he picked up Keith and took him to a room within the medical room. It had a bath and some other appliances along with a closet with supplies.

"You know this whole wing was built just for you, and now it's finally being put to use," Hext said as he turned on the bath water after placing Keith on the floor, who was barely able to stand up by himself.

"You should be glad you are part Galra, we are programmed with basic behaviors when we reach certain ages. So you don't have to learn how to walk, or defend yourself," Hext said as he filled the tub, grabbing some bottles and towels.

"Come on," Hext signaled as he kneeled down to Keith's level.

Keith looked at him and then at the closed door behind him, but didn't move.

Hext grunted as he scooted closer to Keith and pulled him to where he was kneeling. He then started undressing Keith. He pulled his shirt off first and then folded it nicely on the floor next to the tub. Keith just tried to ignore what was happening. He was starting to learn that maybe this was all okay. He could already feel the warmth of the water pervading throughout the room, and it felt welcoming in a way.

It was a few moments before all his clothing was removed and Hext put him in the tub.

"You are so different," Hext said as he put shampoo on his hands. "I just find it so fascinating that you are even alive," Hext said as he rubbed his hands, causing bubbles to form in between them. He then started running it through Keith's hair. 

"Ow," Keith said as Hext harshly stroked his scalp.

"So it speaks," Hext chuckled as he pulled his hands away and held Keith's face with one o his, grabbing his jaw and chin. It wasn't supposed to hurt Keith, but because Hext's hands were naturally larger and harsher, it hurt him, causing him to close his eyes.

"Your eyes are just like Azura's," Hext commented as he leaned in close to Keith's face, the small child's eyes only closing tighter as he could feel Hext's breath on his face.

Before he knew it he felt something on his lips, it was harsh and bumpy. Keith opened his eyes only to have the weird feeling disappear and Hext's grinning face looking at him as his jaw was let go of.

"Not too bad for a human," Hext said as he grabbed some soap in his hand, making Keith feel uncomfortable, turning red and looking away.

He touched his lips, recalling the feeling, he didn't like it. His mouth felt slimy and yucky.

"It's called a kiss," Hext said as he held Keith by the shoulders, rubbing him clean with a sponge-like rag. 

"S-stop," Keith said as Hext's hand started wandering lower on his abdomen. 

"You are learning how to speak quickly," Hext commented as he continued anyway, causing Keith to silently whimper as he looked away. 

"Hey-, Hext said as his tablet started ringing. 

"Hmm," Hext said as he started reading off of it, his mouth forming a toothy grin as he looked at Keith and then at the tablet.

"Looks like you have something else to do today as well," Hext said as he put the tablet away and looked at Keith. The toddler just looked at him and then hopelessly at the water below him. 

"Don't look so sad, it's going to be a great addition to your body," Hext said. "It will make my life a whole lot easier if it makes you feel better," Hext said as he smiled. He pressed a button that caused the tub to empty, leaving Keith cold and wet inside the tub, huddling into a ball. Hext went to a closet and grabbed a towel, grabbing Keith to dry him off. 

"Your hair got rather long," Varkz said as he went to grab what looked like a ponytail holder and grabbed the long pieces of Keith's hair into a small ponytail.

"All we have left is your samples, and your adaption surgery, which will be with Haggar," Hext explained as he pulled away from the towel from Keith's body, leaving Keith to try and instinctively cover himself. 

"C-Clothes," Keith said as he looked as Hext. 

"I'm getting there," Hext said as he got the clothes from where he folded them and pulled them on Keith. The small toddler needed to sustain his weight by grabbing small chunks of fur as he tried to step into the pant legs. 

Hext stood up as he finished dressing Keith, carrying him into the medical room they were in before. Keith was set down on the bed, and this time he didn't try to run off. He was learning quickly that fighting did nothing.

"Okay so just spit into this," Hext said, spitting into a different tube, and holding out the testing tube for Keith to do the same. Keith grabbed the tube and held it with both of his hands. He just looked at it helplessly and then looked at Hext.

"Well go on," Hext said, and Keith audibly gulped, still not doing anything with the tube but holding it.

Hext scoffed as he grabbed the tube and then swished Keith's face so that his mouth was open. He then forcefully stuck the tube in his mouth, causing Keith to choke around it, his eyes forming tears. After a couple of seconds, Hext took the tube out and it was now full of spit.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Hext asked as he put the tube into a box. He then pulled out a needle, and Keith didn't even look up at him. He was still faintly choking and he looked so defeated. 

Hext got closer and lay Keith down as he grabbed Keith's right arm, exposing his vein where he was planning to draw the blood. 

"Stay still, cause this could actually hurt you if you move," Hext said, and Keith just looked at the wall next to him, away from Hext. He still didn't put up a fight and as Hext pressed the needle into his arm, tears slowly started running down his face. Hext the put the blood sample into the same box, and then plucked a few strands from Keith's hair, putting them in a bag that he then put along with all the other samples. 

"Only two more left," Hext said as he looked at the containers that were still to be filled. 

"Here you just have to pee, and then in this one, I'll just grab some skin cells," Hext said. 

Keith looked over at him, and then away. He didn't want to continue, he felt weak from having his blood drawn, and he felt sick, from the tube being shoved in his throat. He felt like he wanted to throw up, but he couldn't, and his head hurt on top of that.

Out of nowhere, his crotch area suddenly felt cold, and when he looked up Hext had placed the sample container on him, and within a few seconds, it started to fill with urine, causing a burning feeling in his pelvic area.

"Ah," Keith groaned as he held his fist in a tight ball.

"Since you obviously are not going to get up, this should do the job. It might hurt, but you need your strength for later," Hext said, pulling the cup off of Keith's crotch as it stopped filling up.

"The mucus samples were already taken when I got your saliva sample, so all that's left is the optional fingernail," Hext said picking up one of Keith's tiny hands and pulling at his tiny fingers. Keith sprung back into life as Hext tugged harsher on them.

"Varkz appreciates being thorough, so I say why not?" Hext said as he pulled out a big tweezer-like thing. He sterilized it and then grabbed Keith's left hand, the side closer to where he was standing and grabbed the index finger. Keith looked more awake as he looked at the big tweezers and his small hand being brought closer to them. He could feel his eyes go wide as he Hext placed the tweezers on his fingers. 

He tried clenching his hand into a fist, but Hext pressed his hand, causing it to cramp and spread open.

"P-p-please," Keith whimpered as he looked at his hand.

"It will only hurt a little," Hext said. "Okay, on three," Hext said and Keith just looked away, closing his eyes as much as he possibly could, and Hext pressed down, closing the tweezers and yanking the fingernail off.

Keith cried uncontrollably as his finger started bleeding and pain pervaded all throughout his hand. 

Hext sighed as he cleaned off the fingernail and put it into a plastic bag. "This will tell us more about how your nails change into claws. When you think about it, it's for a good cause. We are going to learn more about you," Hext said as he took out some bandages and forcefully grabbed Keith's hand, cleaning off his index finger. 

"Don't look at me like that," Hext said as Keith looked at him with his tear-filled eyes in pain. Keith looked away almost immediately as his voice thundered. 

It only took Hext a couple of wraps and wipes until Keith's finger stopped bleeding and it was all wrapped up.

"Which side do you want it on?" Hext asked as he made Keith sit up and stroked his neck. "You know Varkz doesn't care about your mood or anything, but I personally have to deal a lot more with you, so I would appreciate an answer," he added as he grabbed Keith's right thigh and stroked it. Keith still didn't speak and just looked down. 

His body hurt. He felt so invaded and just wanted to be left alone, but he knew if he tried moving, Hext would only find more ways to torture him. 

"Haggar is ready for him," a druid said as they entered the room, causing Hext to jolt in surprise. "Varkz wants the samples," the druid added. 

"I have them ready. I will prep him for Haggar, the samples are in the box," Hext said as he went over to the box.

"Haggar wanted me to take him now," the druid said. "You can take the samples to Varkz."

"He needs to be prepped. What you want to do could cause serious complications with his blood flow and nervous system. He still has human organ systems, and I'm one o  the only medics that specializes in human anatomy," Hext argued as he got closer to Keith.

"Very well," the druid said after a pause of silence. "Make it quick, Haggar might not be so understanding," they added.

"Vrepit sa," Hext said as he took Keith in his arms, and took him into another room. It was much lighter and a big machine was int he middle of it, making Keith's eyes widen as he saw it. 

"You will be asleep for the procedure, don't worry," Hext said as he set Keith down on what looked like a high tech operation table. 

"Fascinating isn't it," Haggar said as he came in the room through another door. 

"Quite," Hext said as he pushed Keith to lay down, bounding his ankles and wrist to the table. Keith tried to resist after his ankles were tied up, realizing he couldn't move them, but it was useless fighting against Hext who was larger and much bigger than he was. 

"Does he know?" Haggar asked as he looked at Keith, who was staring at Hext to have mercy on him almost, his chest coming up and down rapidly as he was completely bound. 

"I prefer not to try to explain to him that we are about to put a device on him that will shock his nervous system into obedience," Hext said sarcastically, causing Haggar to hum in annoyance.

"Anyways, I just have to hook him on on anesthesia and then connect him to some fluids," Hext said pulling out some IV lines from the machine. 

"I wasn't planning on using an anesthetic," Haggar said.

"With all due respect, he is a human child, and this type of procedure could scar him dramatically," Hext said as he held the IV lines.

"An anesthetic will take longer to work with. I need to know that I've got the right nerve hooked up to the tech without having to wake him up every time," Haggar explained.

"You don't know the consequences of this, experimentation will be delayed trying to pull him out of his traumatized state," Hext tried to reason. "He needs to be asleep for this procedure."

"Varkz said to get it done effectively, and this is the most effective manner I know," Haggar said. "It gets the job done, and makes the patient know their place."

"It's cruel is what it is, and unreasonable. You can't expect him to undergo these circumstances," Hext said. "I can't let you operate on him like this," Hext added.

Suddenly a guard came in through the operating doors.

"What do you want Kolivan?" Hext asked as the guard walked in.

"Varkz wants to know why the operation hasn't begun. It was supposed to start three hours ago," Kolivan said.

"Haggar wants to not use an anesthetic, tell her she is crazy," Hext said. Kolivan looked at Haggar and then at Hext. 

"I don't think Kolivan has a say in this matter," Haggar said as she looked at Keith.

"With all due respect, I know what I got myself into. But I also know that this procedure cannot be done without anesthetic," Kolivan said. He could feel Keith's eyes on him, but he couldn't face him.

Haggar hummed and then looked at both of the Galran.

"I am not wasting my time doing this procedure treating this human hybrid like royalty," Haggar said. "So either you let me do my job, or I will report to Zarkon just why this project has taken your team so long," Haggar added.

The room fell silent except for Keith's whimpers, that were turning into full on sobs. 

"Fine," Hext said as then looked at Keith and then Haggar. "But I'm staying and he gets fluids and doses of pain reliever fluid," Hext said and Haggar nodded begrudgingly.

"Da-d-da," Keith started screaming as soon as Kolivan was exciting.

"He knows who I am?" Kolivan asked and he looked at Keith and then Hext.

"Azura likes to remind him," Hext scoffed and Kolivan looked sadly at Keith who was now fully aware of who he was. 

"Da, Da! Da!" Keith screamed and then a sharp zap could be heard, silencing him. 

"What dod you do?" Kolivan asked, angered as he rushed to Keith's side, the toddler no longer able to talk.

"I work best when the patient isn't having an emotional breakdown," Haggar said as she came closer to Keith. It could be seen he was trying to scream and yell, but it was almost like he was on mute. 

'Stay,' Keith mouthed as his eyes started pouring more tears. Kolivan looked at him and then at Haggar. 

"I'm staying too," Kolivan said as he kneeled down, grabbed Keith's shackled hand in his, trying to give the child reassurance. 

"Varkz will hear of this," Haggar said. 

"I don't care. I'm staying. This is still my child, even if I gave him up," Kolivan said. "I'm not leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting an operation that is said to cause him to be more obedient.  
> Hext is still a perv but battled for Keith to not to have to go through that much pain during the procedure.  
> Kolivan is a pretty bad dad, but not the worst. He is working on it.  
> And Haggar is a bitch. (whoops)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light is shed on the purpose of the project and information regarding what is to be done with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None really, just a lot of fluff?? But not really. Some angst, but really not a very 'concerning" chapter. Just a lot of explaining.

"You are saying Zarkon is calling for us?" a voice said as Keith started waking up. The last thing he remembered was the seering pain of beign cut into and not being able to scream. He winced as he recalled the memory, but groaned even louder when he tried to move, his body feeling as if it were on fire. 

"He's awake," he heard another voice comment as he gasped for air, he took note of how he could hear himself. Whatever they had done to mute his voice had worn off, and his throat hurt so much. As his eyes starting going into focus he could see the witch and Varkz talking in the room. 

"Are you going to sedate him?" the witch asked.

"He's in much pain, and Hext reported he's got a throat infection from screaming too much during the procedure, so he won't be a bother. Plus, he needs to get used to the pain, we can't be using up our budget treating him like high class, a little pain will do him good," Varkz chuckled as Keith weakly looked at them. He felt so tired and sore, he couldn't bother to keep paying attention to them, so he tried to curl in on himself inside the glass box and go back to sleep. 

"Seems like he doesn't want to put up a fight anyways," the witch said as she spotted the boy's weak frame scrunch up at the box's floor. "Anyways, I have reported my findings to Zarkon, and he sees the hybrid project's potential once more."

"Are you saying it is going to be used for the same purpose, or is it just strictly scientific this time?" Varkz asked. 

"It's been almost a hundred years since this hybrid project was initiated, never with any success, seeing that each subject held some instinctive defiance. Each alien species that we tested on, refused to comply and here we are. We have never gotten such results from out test subject. The connection of family that is seen in this child and their mother, the way a simple human can transform into a full blown Galra, with special abilities as well. It is truly something Zarkon is looking for in his army," Haggar stated. Varkz sighed.

"So when is he wanting us to move closer to the Empire's central zones?" Varkz asked, knowing with the emperor's interest, they would have to move experimentation to closer prisons so Zarkon could access the child better. 

"By the end of tomorrow," Haggar stated. Varkz hummed and went to pick up a holographic tablet, looking at the scheduled dates. He has recovery until a few days, Hext refused to let him endure anything else until the surgery proves to not have any septic side effects and his infected throat heals up," Varkz said as he pointed to the calendar he had made.

"That Hext, seems to have a soft spot for the prisoner," Haggar suggested, almost a warning. 

"Hext is a nurse, it is in his nature to keep everything in check. I fully trust him to know what is best for the test subject, for he has been working on projects such as these and even more advanced his whole life. I cannot think of any other medical professional to trust him with this valuable project," Varkz reassured. 

"I see," Haggar responded, not sounding convinced. 

"How much longer are you planning to continue your tests?" Varkz asked. 

"I plan to try an oxygen tablet procedure, eliminating the need to produce oxygen tablets for the test subjects. Making them withstand any outside environment," Haggar said. 

"That has never been tried before. All experimentation has resulted in failures, ruining the subject's lungs completely," Varkz cautioned. "We need the mother alive."

"Don't worry, there are other alien species you have here that rely on oxygen for survival, few but they exist. I am not planning on touching the precious hybrid project, not when the emperor has shown interest," Haggar said. 

"Now that you mention it, I must start getting everything needed from the main ship to the experimental lab, so we can leave and arrive on time to the central zones," Varkz began to say as he picked up his tablet, looking at the amount of everything he needed to collect from the main ship the lab was connected to. 

* * *

"Hey, half-ling," Hext said as he tapped on the glass, receiving a pained groaned from the toddler inside of it. Keith shuffled inside, adjusting his position, but didn't get up.

"Come on," Hext said as he reached inside the box, taking Keith out and draping him over his shoulder. "Time to eat."

"Mommy?" Keith whimpered as he suddenly felt the pain all throughout his body from the surgery. it all hurt so much and the small boy started crying, clamping his hands into tiny fists to try to keep himself from sobbing too loudly. 

"Yeah must hurt," Hext simply stated as he put Keith down at one of the corners of the room, where a food station was set up, a small slab of metal which worked as a makeshift chair is where Keith was set down. 

"Here, I got some gray goop, or some bread," Hext said as he showed Keith the two options. Keith looked at both and smelled the food, his eyes going wide as he grabbed the bread instantly. 

"Hey!" Hext yelled, slapping his hands. Keith dropped the bread back onto the plate and looked up horrified, the slap being amplified in pain from the surgery. 

"Say 'please'," Hext smirked. 

"Please," Keith mumbled as he pointed to the bread. Hext nodded and put the plate down. He started tearing it into little bite sized pieces. "Here so you won't have to move so much, or hold it with your hands. I know they hurt, sorry I couldn't get her to use an anesthetic," Hext said as he held a small piece to Keith's mouth, signaling for him to open it. Keith did so, tasting the bread and gulping it down almost immediately, his stomach growling for more, he hadn't eaten in so long.

"So I hear we are moving places," Hext said, feeding Keith another piece. "Your mom is coming too, maybe you could see her too," he chuckled, repeating the action. 

"Mommy?" Keith asked as he talked with his mouth full, receiving another slap, but to his head. 

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Hext scolded as Keith whimpered in pain, everything hurt so much more than usual, and he hated it. He simply nodded as he silently pointed at the bread, his stomach still asking for more food. Hext sighed, tearing off more pieces and plopping them into Keith's mouth. 

"But yes, if she recovers, then you can see her," he added as he teared off the last few pieces of the bread. 

"Name?" Keith then said quietly as he gulped down his bread, careful to make sure no residue of the food was left, not wanting ot get slapped again for speaking with food in his mouth. 

"My name?" Hext asked as he fed him the last few pieces, Keith nodding in response. 

"Hext, that's my name," he answered. "And yours?" Hext asked, already knowing the answer. 

Keith shrugged, he didn't really think about it. He never remembered being given a name, and he hadn't seen his mother for long enough since he had been taken out of the hibernation pod to know it by heart. He looked down, trying his hardest to remember. 

"Well when you figure it out, please do tell me," Hext chuckled, smiling at Keith. He was about to put the tray away when Keith suddenly began to speak. 

"Why?" Keith asked. 

"Why what?" Hext asked. 

"Why hurt me and touch me if it hurt me bad?" Keith said, almost mumbled and beneath his breath. 

"Speak up, or I won't answer your question."

"Why hurt me?" Keith asked, clearer.

"It's for the good of the universe. If all goes well, you will be able to success Zarkon's main generals and aid in helping take over the universe, making it a better place for all species to live in," Hext explain. 

Keith nodded, not fully understanding what Hext was explaining, but understanding the main gist that it just had to be done for the greater good. he didn't fully understand that greater good just yet though, he didn't think he ever would. He didn't even quite understand Hext. One minute he was all over him and acting strange, kissing him and touching him in weird places, and the next he was the nicest creature to be around with. He seemed like he actually cared, and it was too much for his two-year-old self to understand. 

"Well here's something to drink. I am going to prep you cause I need to take your vitals, some basic blood drawing, and then afterwards, we can check on your mom, if she is ready to see you," Hext declared as he handed Keith a transparent liquid. Keith eyes it and drank a bit. It tasted like nothing, but it still felt refreshing. 

Hext then returned to the corner with a robe, which was made of cloth and was a dull purple. He started stripping Keith, leaving him in nothing but his shorts, which were a grey. As Keith was changed, he could see scars trailing from all over his body from his neck. It was as if each of his veins had been cut into and was inflamed. It only made the pain he was in worse. 

"I will need to check those, to make sure you are progressing correctly," Hext said as he went behind him and tied the robe from behind, securing it in place. He then picked up Keith and started taking him into the room where he gathered samples from him previously, 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Keith's surgery went well, he is in a lot of pain though and he has to stay in recovery for a few days.  
> A new side to his nurse, Hext, is revealed, but still you can't ignore what he is fully capable of.  
> Haggar reveals that they will move to accommodate to Zarkon;s new investment int eh project.  
> It it revealed that the purpose of the project is to create a successor to the main military branch of the Galra, and had been in progress for almost a hundred years.


End file.
